DormLife: Perang Couple
by CloudSomnia
Summary: ff singkat krn aq lgi kehabisan ide ff. ini juga ff yang udah lama. super junior lagi berdebat soal couple mana yang paling populer! ayooo, siapa couple favorit kalian? RnR please!


**Perang Couple Suju**

**A/N: Hahaha, aku lagi bosan nih. Ngga ada ide buat nulis. Akhirnya ngebuka-buka buku-buku ff yg lama2, ketemu nih catatan. Hehe.**

**Klo biasanya yang bikin Dorm-Life tuh, Aniez a.k.a Youngra, ini catatan punya Icha a.k.a Youngjin. (dan pas aq ngetik ini orangx masih tidur, hehe) tpi ini gw tambah-tambahin (a.k.a pelanggaran hak cipta :P)**

* * *

><p>Donghae: "Kibum… lo kok pergi sih? Kihae jadi ngga kedengeran lagi nih…" (terisak-isak lebay)<p>

Leeteuk: "Memang kenapa lo mo jadi Kihae lagi? Kan udah ada Eunhae?"

Yesung: "Iya, Eunhae kan pasangan paling populer sekarang gara-gara Hanchul sama Kangteuk kepisah (author juga lagi seneng sama Eunhae)" (Yesung ditimpuk Heechul)

Yesung: "Apaan sih lo, Chul?"

Heechul: "Lo jangan ngingetin gue soal Hangeng napa? Jadi, hiks… gue jadi… hiks, hiks…" (Yesung jijay) "GUE JADI SENTIMENTIL GINIH KAN! Oh iya, betewei itu bukan Hanchul tapi Heekyung."

(p.s. Heechul penginnya jadi Heekyung soalnya dia ngga mau jadi princess mulu. Halaaaahhh, muka cantik gitu ya diterima aja Chul oppa)

Yesung: "Iya, iya. Cerewet."

Eunhyuk: "Eunhae kan pasangan paling manis, Hae."

Kyuhyun: "Bukan, bukan. Eunhae itu pasangan menjijikan yang udah nyaris nyerempet kearah 'situ'" (Eunhae melotot)

Donghae: "Gue bosan dijulukin ikan+monyet terus!" (ngerajuk)

Ryeowook: "Memangnya kenapa? Nickname-nya hyung kan memang ikan?"

Donghae: "Emang. Tapi kalo Kihae gue jadi ngerasa pasangan keren…" (masih bertampang ngerajuk)

Heechul: "Keren apanya? Pasangan paling keren tuh Heekyung!"

Leeteuk: "Yee, ada juga pasangan keren tuh Won-geng, Chul!"

Heechul: "HA? Apaan itu Won-geng?" (cemburu nih yeee)

Siwon: "Udahlah hyung…" (senyum malaikat)

Kyuhyun: "Kyuwook!" (tereak gaje)

All suju: "Ha?"

Kyuhyun: "Kyuwook pasangan paling manis!" (ditimpuk Yesung)

Yesung: "Woi! Ada juga pasangan imut itu, Yewook!" (pasang tampang sok imut)

Sungmin: "Kyumin pasangan paling imut tauk!" (ngga mau kalah)

Heechul: "Sichul juga akrab!" (Siwon cuma senyum)

Leeteuk: "Pasangan MC+DJ Eunteuk juga ngga kalah keren kok!"

Eunhyuk: "Iya betul itu!"

Donghae: "Heh, lo ngekhianatin Eunhae, ya, Nyuk? Kalo gitu gue mo jadi Hae-wook aja. Iya kan, my lovely dongsaeng?" (grepe2 Ryeowook)

Ryeowook: "I, iya, iya…" (risih) "Tapi Minwook itu lebih lucu…" (Donghae melotot)

Yesung: "Tapi, betewei, sebagai sesama member yang jago nge-dance, Yehyuk itu cocok dong?" (nepok-nepok punggung Eunhyuk)

Eunhyuk: "Ih, merasa…" (mencibir)

Heechul: "Gue tau! HEE-WOOK!" (loncat bonamana)

Henry: (muncul dari lobang tikus) "LI XU-GE PASANGANNYA SAMA GUE! Classical never dies!" (tiba-tiba gesek-gesek biola)

Yesung: "Heh, bakpao! Enak aja lo ngambil Ryeowook! Kalo gitu gue jadi Yeteuk aja! Sesama penanggung jawab anak2 autis kayak kalian!" (nyubit pipi Mochi sampe melaaaarrrr, trus ngedatangin Leeteuk)

Kyuhyun: "Itu juga kalo hyung belum dikulitin idup-idup sama Kangin hyung. Gue mo jadi Qmi ajah ah. Sama-sama ganteng, sama-sama tinggi!" (muncul lampu pijar kuning di atas kepalanya)

Sungmin: "Ooohh, gitu ya! Gue mo Eunmin aja!" (nempelin Eunhyuk sambil melotot kayak penari pendet)

Zhoumi: "Gue malah lebih pengin jadi Zhoury. Lebih enak ngobrolnya." (muncul lewat jendela)

Donghae: (gue dikacangin nih) "Eh, katanya Yewon yang paling mesra?" (muka polos kayak bayi baru lahir)

Shindong: "Heh! Udah deh, kalian nih…" (tiba-tiba ngomong padahal dari tadi mingkem) (anak-anak ngeliat ke Shindong)

Shindong: "Pasangan paling hebat tuh… YA SHINDONG+NARI LAH! Cowok ketemu cewek, normal!"

(anak-anak suju langsung membelakangi Shindong)

Leeteuk: "Eh, eh, ada yang ngomong kah?" (bibir monyong 5 cm)

Heechul: "Tau tuh, kayaknya ada lalat ngomong!" (bibir monyong 10 cm) (Shindong cemberut)

Shindong: (bisik-bisik ke Siwon) "Won, Won, kenapa sih mereka sibuk banget berantem soal couple cowok-cowok gitu? jangan-jangan… hiii…!"

Siwon: (senyum malaikat) "Udahlah hyung. Lebih baik kita yang menyingkir… ayok-ayok! Nanti kita ketularan!" (Siwon mendorong Shindong keluar dorm dan meninggalkan anak-anak yang lagi berdebat siapa couple yang paling terkenal di kalangan ELF)

-THE END—

**Hahaha, biar bikin catatan gini, sebenernya Icha bukannya ngga suka yaoi kok. Buktinya diprofil dia bilang suka Yewook sama Kyumin! Gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Ngga lucu? Ngga jelas?**

**Oiya, alhamdullilah aku lulus nih! (chukkae, chukkae!) dengan nilai yang (bisa kubilang) lumayang tinggi! Tapi ada yang bikin galau. Aq pengin beli buku the secret of super junior tapi mama q masih mikir2! :'(**


End file.
